Seven More Minutes in Heaven
by theporchlife
Summary: Ryan and Taylor play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' again. Post-finale.


"Shouldn't you be helping Summer get ready? It is her big day, after all."

"Hush, Kiki is looking after her and, anyway, do you really want to stop?"

"Not particularly, I just thought I should, you know, mention it. I'm trying to be a good brother to-"

Taylor's mouth pressing against his stopped once more stopped all the logical, responsible thoughts which were swirling around in Ryan's head. Summer and Seth were getting married in 20 minutes. He and Taylor weren't even technically back together yet. They could get caught by any number of people including, but not limited to, his parents, his brother, the future bride and any number of catering staff. But when Taylor had dragged him out of Seth's room, mumbling something about "seven minutes," and then thrown him into the closet and started doing _that _thing with her tongue, he pretty much forgot all the reasons why they shouldn't be doing this and only focused on what they were doing. Which was making out. In a closet. Like teenagers.

Taylor was pushed back against the shelves to the right of the door, one heeled foot resting on the bottom shelf, trapped between the back wall on one side and Ryan's hand on the other. His other hand was slowly disappearing up her skirt, causing Taylor to squirm in pleasure, her own hands moving freely underneath his jacket. She bit down, hard, on his bottom lip when his hand made contact with the edge of her underwear before slowly sliding up and around to caress her butt.

He loved her butt - it had been one of the first things he'd noticed about her after he'd given up his position as secretary of the 'I Hate Taylor' club. To this day, all it took was for her to sashay away from him, hips swinging back and forth in her own special rhythm, before he'd be on his knees doing whatever it was that she wanted. So far her butt had gotten him to do a number of things including having gotten him to dance with her, to show her a picture of him dressed as Snoopy, to get him - on a "trial basis," she said - to go out with her again and, now, it had gotten him into a closet to make out minutes before Seth's wedding.

"Taylor, we should really get back." Ryan bit back a groan as she ran the nails on one hand across his neck and up through his hair. "Taylor, the wedding starts in…10 minutes. Seth is probably freaking out right now and, well, maybe we could stay a couple more minutes."

Taylor giggled into Ryan's neck before resuming her exploration of the tender skin just around his ear. She giggled again at the sound of his groan when her hand claimed his butt - she loved his butt - before attacking his mouth once more with hers.

She didn't know why she thought of it - Seven Minutes in Heaven - all she remembered was sitting in Summer's room with a glass of champagne, watching the finishing touches being put on the bride's hair, when she was suddenly up and out of the room, barely tossing back a "I'll be right back" to the stunned women she left behind. All she remembered was that she really, really needed to be kissing Ryan and that was what she planned on doing. The closet and the memories of the first time they played Seven Minutes were just bonuses as far as she was concerned.

Taylor would have been perfectly happy jumping on Ryan in front of Sandy and Seth but she thought, no, knew that Ryan probably wouldn't be completely comfortable with that show of affection especially since he still thought, the silly boy, that they should keep things private between them until they were more settled. Of course Summer knew, Taylor couldn't keep things like that to herself, which meant Seth probably knew which meant Sandy and Kirsten definitely knew but Ryan didn't know that so, for the time being, Taylor was happy to play along if it meant she got to be with Ryan in the end.

"Ryan?" "Taylor?" Sandy and Kirsten Cohen's distinctive voices cut through the haze which had been quickly threatening to envelop and erase what little sense Ryan had left. He broke his mouth away from Taylor's, reluctantly but still quickly and with a distinct sense of urgency, before clapping one hand over her mouth in an effort to get her not to respond. She rolled her eyes but stayed quiet, hands still wandering slowly across his front.

He needed to get away from her and her hands and lips before he jumped on her once more and they completely missed the wedding. So he stepped back, just one step, a step which got him tangled in one of Sandy's never-used overcoats, a step which brought him, the overcoat, a set of skis and Taylor crashing to the floor. He tensed, silently urged Taylor to stay quiet and still in her position on top of him which caused her to roll her eyes once more, and waited. Nothing. The hall was silent, maybe they had already left?, and the coast seemed clear to head out and back to the bride and groom. He helped Taylor up, the skis making even more noise as they completed their journey down, before standing up himself and brushing himself off.

"So, I'm going to head back to Seth now."

"Sounds good - do you want me to wait in here five minutes or are you brave enough to risk Sandy and Kirsten seeing you exit the closet with me?"

"Cute Townsend." He grabbed her hand, pulling her close, and kissed her hard while his other hand found the doorknob and turned. They stumbled out, the bright lights blinding them for a moment, before Ryan pulled away. "I'll see you at the end of the aisle - and, after the wedding, I think it would be a good idea to tell everyone we are back together."

"Ryan." He froze again, willing himself to turn in the direction of the familiar voice. Sandy and Kirsten stood there, Kirsten trying to hide her smile and Sandy not even making the effort. "I don't think you have to wait until after the wedding anymore."

"Not that we didn't already know, kid - Seth told us weeks ago, by accident, I swear." Ryan turned and looked at Taylor who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders as if it ask him if he was really surprised by this turn of events. He wasn't - she was Taylor Townsend and he was part of the Cohen family, there were no secrets.

"Right, well, I'll see you in a few minutes then," he said before dropping a quick kiss on Taylor's lips and going to find the groom.

A few minutes later, as Summer walked down the aisle toward Seth, Ryan couldn't help the smile which graced his face. Glancing over at Taylor, and seeing her glance and smile back, was enough for him. He wasn't surprised by the latest turn of events in his life - things with Taylor Townsend were never boring, that was for sure, but he didn't mind as long as she only played Seven Minutes in Heaven with him.


End file.
